The Meaning of a Kiss
by Honeydee
Summary: Kuroko is oblivious, Aomine is sly but insecure, and Momoi is the cupid or love counselor in that matter. "Even like this, I'm already holding back you know." Shoujo-ish AU, fem!Kuroko.


Today, we kissed.

It wasn't our first time though, it was our thirteenth kiss, and yes I did keep in track of it. But there's something different with today's kiss.

When he found out that he was my first back then after our first kiss, somehow I could see some sparks in his eyes. But at that time, I still couldn't figure what was that. I thought he was just playing around with me so I ran and left him. I was dumbfounded after all. He was like, "Oh, Tetsu there's something on your eyelashes, lemme get it, close your eyes for a sec- what?! Geez, don't look at me like that, blame it on your long eyelashes!"

And who would have thought that such a cheap trick like that is actually worked, because not long after I closed my eyes, I felt something soft pressed on my lips instead of my eyes. I realized it was a kiss. A chaste one. I shivered because I can feel some kind like electricity running wild in my body when our lips touched. My heart has never been pounded so hard like it did on that day.

And who would have thought that Aomine Daiki is such a sly person.

Our second kiss was something that I couldn't decipher it.

It's like, predatory? Possessiveness? Or rather, protectiveness?

I don't know, but somehow that sight of his stare ignited something within me. I wouldn't mind being trapped forever in that intense stare of his.

Our third kiss was nothing but rough. That was because he saw me being friendly with other guy from his class. That time, I was sure that the spark that I saw back then was possessiveness. I don't think I've mistaken when I heard his growling back then. What does he think he is? Wolf?

After our third kiss, I finally saw a different spark. His stare feels so warm than before. So tender. What is it?

Love?

He confessed to me after our fourth kiss. I cried so much that day when he said the word.

Then we kissed again after that. Our fifth kiss tasted kinda salty because of my tears that won't stop running. I didn't even notice since when I started crying.

He started to kiss other part of me beside my lips after our seventh kiss.

On my eyes and nose after the eight kiss, my forehead and jaw after the ninth kiss, my shoulders after the tenth kiss, my neck and throat after the eleventh kiss.

I'm afraid to take things to a different level from here, for now. And strangely enough, for a bad boy like him, he seemed to agreed with my decision. He never forced me because he knew that I was afraid, even if I know how much he wanted it. And I really thankful for that.

"Tetsu-chan, did you know that the meaning changes depending on the placement of the kiss?", my friend suddenly asked me.

That startled me. Honestly ever since she realized Aomi- no, Daiki, ever since she knew the fact that Daiki has feelings for me, Momoi-san has always been playing cupid. Daiki, who couldn't think of any good date plan, said that she was the master behind all of our dates. Not that it surprised me though. Momoi-san has been taking care of Daiki since they were kids, they're childhood friends.

When she find out about me and Daiki that finally being an item, she was like, how to say it, err... literally sparkling? "I SHIP YOU BOTH TO THE GRAVE! Please take care of Dai-chan, he can be a handful. And please let me be your bridesmaid later!" With the way she say it, hands clasped in front of her chest added with dreamy look and stars in her- oh her eyes turned into love shaped already when I noticed, I could only nodded at that.

"Huh?" I titled myself to the side, habit.

"Here, look at this," she pointed a page in her magazine. I scooted closer and leaned on her to have a better view of the said page.  
><em><br>"The meaning of the kiss: kiss on the lips means love, kiss on the neck means attachment, kiss on the throat means craving, kiss on the hips means ownership, kiss on the knuckle means absolute trust, kiss on all five fingers means you're willing to be used in every forms, and kiss on the wrist means desire."_

"So, what do you think?"

I stared blankly at her. "It was okay?"

She raised an eyebrow as if asking me to elaborate my answer.

"I mean, I wouldn't know what to do with that information," I tried to reasoning.

"Well yeah, I think it's definitely a useless topic, but it doesn't seem to be necessarily off the remark, is it?"

I stared at her, I swear I could hear her grin. I sighed then, "You just curious about my relationship with Daiki, don't you?"

Suddenly she grasped both of my hands and hold it together. I swore I could see stars in her eyes. "Tetsu-chan, you know me so well! So please, do tell!"

Again, I sighed for the second time today.

"It was okay? Things between us, I mean. We're taking things slowly."

She hummed a knowing tone. "But you do realize that he actually holding back so much, right?"

I nodded, because who wouldn't realize his sexual frustration whenever I ended our hot and heated kissing sessions.

"Are you ready to take it to the next level?" she suddenly asked, breaking my reverie, with caring tone and concern gaze.

"I appreciate the concern, but like I said we're taking things slowly." I explained to her. "I don't think I'm ready for _that_ yet, and I'm really thankful that Daiki is very understanding. So, I guess it's okay?"

This time, it was her turn to sigh. "I know, Tetsu-chan. And I'm glad that you can tame Dai-chan somehow. But, ugh how to say this, Dai-chan, as impossible as it seems, is actually insecure about this relationship."

That caught me off guard. Daiki? Insecure? Someone please don't tell me that the world is come to its end today.

"What do you mean by insecure?"

She sighed again then. And again. She inhaled her breath then exhaled it, then stared at the table for a few seconds, as if to organize her words, then look up at me. This conversation is started to creep me out. Momoi-san is a happy bubbly person, the complete opposite of me. Her expression right now is anything but happy.

"Dai-chan is stupid, but despite of that he can really tell that you're being sincere in this relationship with him. He really loves you that's why he hold himself so that you won't get afraid of him. But then again, he is stupid, it's been 2 months and nothing changed, so he started thinking that you don't want to do _that_ because you are not that happy with him. He really loves you but he can't tell whether you feel the same as much as his feeling towards you or not. I mean, he knows that you love him but yeah, you get me?"

I could only stared blankly at her.

"As for his insecurity, he's afraid that someone will snatch you away from him. And as much as he hated to do it, but if that will make you happy then he will let you go. But at the same time he also doesn't want to. Believe me his jealousy in front of you whenever Ki-chan hugged you and gets very clingy with you, or when Muk-kun shared his snacks with you especially when your face lighted up every time he gave you vanilla candies, or when Midorin and you discussing books that he doesn't know existed, or when Akashi-kun patted you on the head and always taking care of you, is nothing compared to what he showed in front of me. He thought that you're happier being with them than with him."

That is it. Aomine Daiki is such an idiot. No, he is the most idiotic person on earth indeed.

Suddenly I realized something. No wonder he always left kiss marks nowadays. So that's why. I can't help but to let out a small smile. Momoi-san eyeing me in silent, like waiting for me to break it down to her.

"I... I never felt this happy in my entire life ever since he asked me out." I started. "Thank you for telling me this, Momoi-san. I think I know what to do."

She smiled then, back to her happy bubbly self. "I'm glad that if it's helped. Honestly I wish nothing but the best to both of you. And beside, my ears have been bleeding enough yesterday when he ranted at me."

This time it was me who reached her hands and clasped it together with mine. "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything, Momoi-san." I smiled at her.

She hunged her head low and suddenly she hugged me. "KYAAAAAAAAA TETSU-CHAN SO CUTEEEE!" She rubbed her cheek on mine.

Then suddenly he came.

"Hi there," he said with that boyish smile on his face. "Ready to go home?"

I sighed then, didn't realize that I was actually holding my breath. I'm still not used to that smile.

After we bid goodbye to Momoi-san, we went home together. He always walked me home even before we started going out.

As usual, before we departed we kissed. When he tried to leave a mark, I pushed him.

"People will be able to see the mark if I'm not wearing uniform," I reasoned to him.

"Fine. I'll just have to leave it at the places where people can't see it then."

"What?"

He took my hand and aimed for my wrist. Before he leaned in to kiss it, he stared at me. Something about his stare really make me shuddered today. It reminded me of our third kiss.

"Why are you always being like this?" I asked because I couldn't stand his stare while he kissed and leave a mark on my wrist.

"That is... Well, I feel relieved, or rather, it's a habit."

It reminded me of my conversation with Momoi-san earlier. I'm pretty sure that my face looked as red as tomato at that moment. When he's done he still held my hand and caressed it.

"Even like this, I'm already holding back you know."

Suddenly I remembered the article on the magazine that Momoi-san showed to me. _"Kiss on the wrist means desire."_

In a flash I pulled my hand. If my face was already as red as tomato, then my face is definitely getting fried after that, it was getting redder.

He smirked at my reaction. Then he leaned down to whispered in my ear, "Until then."

Then he turned his back and walked home, leaving me who was about to faint because of massive heartbeats and my blood that seemed like gathered in my head.

Aomine Daiki is really an idiot.


End file.
